


Heaven On My Skin

by humandeveloper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slightly Out Of Character, Thanos and Tony have a kid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandeveloper/pseuds/humandeveloper
Summary: After Infinity War, after Tony came back from space he's with Loki and they're living together. But then the Avengers find Thanos from the Garden and with Tony’s orders bring him to Earth and lock him in a glass cage. Tony starts to spend time with him more and more, regardless Loki's warnings. Where does it end?Endgame spoilers!





	1. May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally! I have wrote this for a long time and it started as one-shot but... it has two chapters - for now. I have never wrote fluffy and it has been very hard staying on innocent road :D But anyways! Enjoy! Also: Whitney Huston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody appears in this fic so credits to Shannon Rubicam & Geroge Merrill and to punch of others <3

 

**Earth, New York, Stark’s mansion, fall 2018**

 

Tony Stark, Iron man. He was everywhere in the news nowadays. When he broke up with Pepper, rumours about him dating Loki were massive hate break outs - and Tony was tired of that. Now he drank from a whisky class. It was 5 AM but he couldn’t sleep. Loki was still in bed, probably reading since he neither couldn’t really get sleep anymore. Loki was disturbed about his nightmares but he didn’t speak to Tony about them. He was too proud for that.

 

They were extraordinary couple. They were both gone through a lot bad things during their lives. They both still remembered New York in 2012 and Loki had told that he wasn’t in the control of any of that. Tony told about him to other Avengers but they didn’t believe in Loki’s change. Especially Natasha was mad at Tony for his decision. Well, that was kind of understandable since Loki mind slaved Clint back in 2012. But Tony believed that Loki wasn’t that guy anymore. He really tried to be better. At least Thor supported their relationship. And he was kind of the reason why there were rumours about Tony and Loki. Thor mentioned Loki being back on Earth and living in Tony’s mansion to media. People did get crazy about the news. Even though people were sad, angry and confused about what was happening, they still tried to find rumors which they could grab like lifebuoy. People tried to caught them in downtown but gladly Loki is a shapeshifter and it always looked like Tony was either with one of the Avengers or with some random girl.

 

 _“Sir, Bruce Banner is calling”,_ Friday announced and Tony lifted his head.

“Yeah. I’ll take that”, Tony said and drank the last of his whiskey, setting his class on the bar counter and took a phone from his pocket.

 

_“Hey Tony.”_

“Hey Bruce. Why are you calling so late? Well early actually...” Tony asked glancing at his wrist watch.

  
_“Uhm… Well… I might have just figured out how to… well how to combine me and Hulk.”_

 

“Shut the front door! Did you really?” Tony jumped up from his seat in excitement. This would really change it all.

 

_“I… I think so. I continued the research with gamma radiation and I think I figured it. But it just need to…”_

“What, big guy? What you need to do?”

 

 _“I think I need to say at the lab for a long time. Like, a long time…”_ Bruce said in a contemplatively voice.

 

“How long?”

_“At least a year. In a treatment. That’s how it'd be possible. Hulk’s powers and my mind. I will start it in few weeks. I’m still working with Rocket on finding Thanos. Nebula hasn't say I thing. I think you should come and try to get her to speak."_

Tony was quiet. Losing contact to his friend for science wasn’t something Tony wanted to happen. Bruce was the only one who understood his ideas. Losing him for a year in times like these… it really was a loss. And Nebula? He wasn't sure would his persuading help.

  
“Well, I hope Loki can take your form for that time then? And I hope you remember what I asked you to do to Thanos if you find him?” Tony asked grinning. Bruce laughed tautly.

 

_“Sure. And you can come and visit me. I’m just not sure can I speak but we’ll see. Stay away from the lab at least for two months. There might be radiation at the beginning and I don’t want anybody else to suffer. And I do remember.”_

 

“Okay, buddy. I’ll see you in two months then. Don’t get yourself killed in there”, Tony said highlighting the last words. Tony heard how Bruce silently gave a laugh.

 

_“I won’t. Take care, Tony.”_

 

“Yeah. See ya”, Tony ended the call. He sighed and put his phone away. He didn’t notice how Loki walked behind him.

 

“What he was up to?” Loki asked which made Tony jump a little bit.

 

“Jeez, Loki! You need to stop scaring me. I’m going to get a heart attack someday”, Tony laughed. Loki smiled and walked behind bar counter to make a drink for himself. “And what Bruce was up to? He found a way to combine him and Hulk. And he just announced that he was going to stay in a lab for at least a year.”

Loki shaked his head smiling a little bit.

 

“And I’m probably going to get a privilege to be him for a year? He’s pretty easy to play. If our relationship doesn’t get exposed before that…” Tony heard pitterness in Loki’s voice. He knew this all hiding disturbed him. Even his mischiefing personality didn't stop it. Loki poured whiskey into his glass and drank it all at once. He didn’t even cough.

 

“You are a serious alcoholic, you know?” Tony asked laughing.

“I might just be”, Loki answered with a grin. Tony felt bad for hiding their relationship but he didn’t have a choice. If people would know about their dating - it would really knock down everything they had. Including Avengers. And he didn’t wanna do that. Before Thanos’ snap he didn’t care a shit what other might have thought of his relationships but now they lived dangerous times because people were really explosive. He had already lost the fight for the universe. He lost the boy.

 

***

 

Thanos, The Great Titan. He sat on a chair in his cottage, eating rare fruits which he farmed in Garden. It had been about a month since he accomplished his mission. But he still felt like something was terribly unfinished. He had that feeling since he left Wakanda. He was thinking about destroying the Stones so nobody could undone his mission of saving the universe with them. Thanos glanced at his left hand. The Gauntlet had melted on his hand. It was pretty painful. He had tried to cut the Gauntlet off but failed. He knew how easy destroying the Stone would be but it would hurt. And right now he felt like he wanted to do that. Get rid of them. Make sure that nobody else wouldn’t get them. No decoys.

 

Two days later he did it. Destroyed the stones. He didn’t need to do anything else but just tell the stones to destroy themselves. They were under Thanos’ control. This of course made a lot of damage to the left side of his body and now his left hand was fully unusable. It was the closest of death he had ever been. He even felt that calmness like it was his time finally. But he didn’t die. He was just weaker now.

 

Two days after destroying the stones, he was found. The Avengers found him. And Thor cut his hand off. Left one, gladly. Rhodey, Banner and Danvers kept him in place. The roof and floor were destroyed.

“Where are they?” Rogers asked after Rocket the Raccoon had discovered the empty Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos stared at everybody but didn’t say a word.

“Answer the question”, Danvers blurted arm around titan’s neck.

  
“The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation”, Thanos said, growling.

 

“You murdered trillions!” Banner shouted shoving Thanos on the floor. Smile swept Thanos’ face. He was satisfied with how this all effected on the heroes.

 

“You should be grateful”, Thanos whispered. He saw the Avengers as tiny beings who didn’t know where to go.

 

“Where are the Stones?” Natasha asked standing behind everyone else.

“Gone. Reduced to atoms.”

“You used them two days ago!” Bruce shouted. He was upset - of course he was. He was starting to understand that there was no ways to bring everyone back. In that moment he felt like breaking the promise he had gave to Tony.

 

“I used the Stones to destroy the Stones. It nearly killed me, but the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable”, Thanos declared and smirk lighted up his whole face. Evilness shined from the depths of his eyes.

 

“We have to tear this place apart. He has to be lying”, Rhodes said and while everyone else were quiet and knew that this was the ending point, he still tried to find a way.

 

Then Nebula spoke with strange voice:

“My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.”

Her eyes shined as she watched at his father who had tortured her for years. She had always tried to please him. Now he was reached his goal and Nebula didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

“Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you little too harshly.”

Titan’s eyes tried to dig their way inside Nebula’s brain and she felt it but didn’t look away. She felt how his words one by one sink in her system burning their way down. But after these words, Thor really lost his shit but gladly there was Bruce in Hulkbuster to stop him and working like Tony had ask.

 

“No Thor!” Banner shouted and stopped Stormbreaker before it hitted Thanos’ neck. Thanos was surprised - and so were other Avengers. This tiny man in a big suit wanted to spare his life?

  
“Bruce, what are you-?” Steve Rogers started and scrunched his eyebrows. Bruce turned to watch him and opened the helmet.

 

“Tony’s orders. Let’s take him with us”, Bruce was talking with very emphasizing voice. Steve nodded even though everyone saw that he didn’t agree with the plan. Thor had turned and walked away from the cottage. Bruce didn’t want to do as Tony had told him. He wanted to tear Thanos in little pieces - just like everyone else in the cottage.

 _Tony Stark?_ Thanos thought. _Him?_

 

***

 

Tony had just received a message from Bruce. They had caught Thanos and they were on their way to Earth. Tony smiled to the screen where the message was.  
  
“What is it?” Loki asked walking from kitchen. Tony nodded to the screen.

 

“They got him”, he answered shortly. Loki was quiet and when Tony glanced at him over his shoulder he looked scared. More scared than Tony had ever seen him. Tony got up from the couch and walked to him. Loki’s hands were slightly shaking. He had glass of water on his other hand and Tony took it and put it on the table next to them.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. He can’t harm you anymore. I will make sure of that”, Tony said and stroked Loki’s arms. Loki seemed paralyzed.

 

“Hey?” Tony raised his eyebrows and shaked Loki gently.  
  
“No. It’s not that he’d harm me. It’s about you, Tony”, Loki said without looking at his partner. Tony laughed.

 

“What about me? He couldn’t harm me.”

Then Loki looked at him. His eyes were empty. Empty just like they had been during the attack of New York seven years earlier.

 

“You don’t know what I know. You don’t understand. Thanos isn’t the same Thanos you fought back on Titan.”

Tony’s grin faded away. Loki was serious this time.

“If it’s so important. Then help me to understand. Tell me what you know.”

“I can’t, Tony. I can’t.”

Then Loki turned, took his glass from a table and walked away. Tony was left to stand in the living room without a clue what just happened.

 

 

Few hours later Avengers with Thanos arrived on Earth. Tony was waiting for them at the headquarters. He walked outside when he heard _Benatar_ landing. Steve was the first one of Avengers Tony saw. He looked angry and walked passed Tony.

  
“Thank you. Now you doomed us all”, Steve hissed to him. Tony scrunched his eyebrows watching how Steve walked inside. Then he walked to the _Benatar_. For his surprise he saw Thanos on his knees, chained in the middle of the ship. He turned to watch Bruce.

“That’s like the most useless precaution if this crapsack over here tries to kill every last one on this planet”, Tony said. “And you cut his arm off!”

Bruce sighed and released one of the chains from the wall. Thanos himself couldn’t speak. He had mask over his mouth. Better so.

  
“Be glad that he still has head on the shoulders. Thor lost control. But Thanos came with us without demurring”, Bruce told and nodded to Captain Marvel, Natasha and Rhodey. They started to detach the three other chains. Tony looked at Thanos who had - without Tony noticing - stared at him all that time.

 

“Well that’s positive. Take him to my lab. There’s something for him”, Tony said, gritting his teeth. He wanted to kill him right there just because of Peter Parker. The boy he had killed. The boy who died in Tony’s arms. Thanos stood up when Nat, Carol and Rhodey started to move forward. Bruce gave the chain he holded to Nebula who (grudgingly) took it.

 

“Why did you want him here? Alive?” Bruce asked and came down from his suit.  Tony shrugged his shoulders. Bruce lifted his eyebrows.

 

“You don’t know? Come on, Tony. You can’t lie to me.”

Tony rubbed his beard and glanced at Bruce and then turned his eyes again on Thanos.

  
“I want to revenge him. For what he did. He really took everything away from the world. From us.”

Bruce nodded and left _Benatar_ even though he still didn’t believe Tony’s explanation. Tony was thinking about Loki and what he had said. Why he was so scared? Loki was never scared - well not so anybody else could’ve put a mark on it.

 

“You wanna know something?” someone asked from the pilot’s seat. Tony jumped a little since he thought he was alone.

“Christ Rocket! You should keep some fuss so I wouldn’t get a heart attack!”

Rocket turned the seat around. His eyes were watery. Tony lifted his eyebrows.

 

“What now?” he walked to the second seat and looked at the little halfworlder. Rocket lifted his glance.

 

“Thanos destroyed the Stones. All of them. Just to make sure that **we** won’t undone his mission”, Rocket smiled pitterfully. “We can’t have them back. I lost my family, you know? They’re all gone. I would give my left arm even for Quill…”

Tony stared at him. His brains tried to process the fact he just heard.

 

“Wait… He did what?”

“You heard me. That maniac destroyed the Infinity Stones.”

 

Tony couldn’t think rational but he put on Mark L. Now was time to revenge for what Thanos did. Tony’s lab was upper floors and that was where he headed. Thanos and his convoyes were almost in the lab when Tony came through the window. He pushed Thanos through the next two walls behind the titan. Nat, Rhodey, Nebula and Carol were so surprised they couldn’t stop him before he beated the shit out of Thanos. Middle of the fight Thanos’ mask fell off and he could speak again. He didn’t have anyone to keep him away from attacking Tony back but he didn’t do anything else but slammed Tony to the wall next to him to get away from him. Then Thanos picked up the mask and put it back on while Tony tried to get up. Thanos got on his knees and waited for Carol, Nat, Rhodey and Nebula to come fetch him. Carol and Nebula catched the chains while Nat and Rhodey kept Tony in place.

 

“Wow wow wow!” Rhodey shouted grabbing Tony’s arm when he was going to attack Thanos again. Thanos just looked at Tony in silence.

 

“What was that?” Natasha asked and helded Tony’s other arm. Tony was sweaty and he growled and still tried to free himself. Thanos’ corner of the eye bled purple blood.

 

“Because of him, we can’t have anybody back! ANYBODY!” Tony shouted in tears and anger. Thanos shaked his head a little bit and lowered his glance to the floor. Rhodey nodded and Carol and Nebula left the shattered room with Thanos.

 

***

 

“Do you want food?” Tony asked Thanos while sitting outside the glass cage where Thanos was in. Tony got idea from the cage S.H.I.E.L.D. made for Hulk in the case he would’ve lost his nerves. This glass cage was just 100 times better and more durable. Thanos smirked and shaked his head.

 

“I don’t need food for living”, he responded with his deep, bone-shaking voice. It had been a week since Tony violently attacked him but Thanos was calm like nothing happened. 

 

“Pity. I would’ve killed you by starving”, Tony shrugged and got up from his seat and started to walk around Thanos’ cage like a wolf that was circling his next meal. He was eating a cheeseburger.

 

“Why are you keeping me here, Anthony?” Thanos asked sitting down, back against the glass wall. Tony twitched a little bit when he heard Thanos saying his real name. It was weird. Thanos was weird. He certainly wasn’t the same Thanos Tony had fought back on Titan few months ago - so Loki was right.

 

“I wanna revenge”, Tony answered after few seconds. Thanos laughed.

 

“You humans are incredibly small minded race.”

 

Tony lifted his eyebrows and took a bite from his cheeseburger.

“Are we?”

Thanos didn’t answer he just followed Tony’s walking with his eyes. It disturbed him how calm Thanos was even though they had lock him in glass cage and planned keeping him there for weeks. Maybe time in Earth was nothing to Thanos or then he just didn't care anymore.

 

“Do you actually need anything for living?” Tony asked after a moment of silence. Thanos shaked his head.  
“No, I don’t. I don’t need air, food or sleep. I can last during incredible heats without… Well any damage.”

 

“Interesting”, Tony mumbled and stopped watching Thanos more closely. “Tell me more about yourself.”

Thanos laughed - again.

 

“Why?” the giant alien asked. Tony shrugged and sat down.

“I'm interested.”

 

“Okay then”, titan smiled and tilted his head. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything”, Tony answered eating his cheeseburger peacefully.

 

***

 

Back in Stark's mansion Loki was anxious. Tony had been in Avengers HQ for almost 20 hours. And he promised to come back before 9 AM but it was already 11 AM. He was sure it was Thanos who kept Tony there for so long and it wasn’t good at all.

 

“Hey Bluey, I’m home!” Tony’s voice reached Loki’s ears. He exhaled releasing most of the tension in his muscles. Tony was finally there. He got up from the couch, still book in his hands. He climbed the stairs up from his library.

 

“What took you so long?” Loki asked demandingly when he saw Tony getting rid of his jacket. His partner looked back at him like nothing had ever happened. Like he was on time and Thanos didn't even exists.

“What?” Tony responded even though he had heard for sure.

  
“You were there over 20 hours so what took you so long to get home?”

“Pfft”, Tony swung his hand, turned his back to Loki and walked to the kitchen.

“Nothing special.”

 

Loki put his book down on the counter walking to the kitchen after Tony. The man himself had started to brew coffee. Loki was worried which wasn't part of his nature but something disturbed him all the time since he heard Thanos was coming to Earth. Now this feeling was even stronger because Thanos was there on the same land as him after so long time. He thought he had left all that behind him but clearly he couldn't run from his torturer.

 

“I don’t believe you”, Loki said frankly. Tony laughed silently.

“Of course you don’t. But really it was nothing special. I just… developed something", Tony turned to look at Loki and smiled. Loki shaked his head, crossing his arms.

“It’s Thanos, isn’t it?”

It was Tony’s turn to shake his head. He leaned on the kitchen counter. Oh, how he hated when Loki said something with that exact disapproving voice.

 

“Loki, you are being paranoid. He’s here just because we want to find a way to bring everyone back.”

 

“No. He wants to be here. He could break out from that cage if he wants to but he doesn’t. He is a great manipulator and can speak people on his side. Did you know that?” Loki said. His voice was higher than usually. Tony looked at him closer. Seeing a seed of panic in his eyes, he leaned back not wanting to see it again. That look made him uncomfortable.

 

“I do, Loki, know actually about his history and what he’s capable of. But you know what? I don’t care”, he said - and lied. He was interested in Thanos’ powers and his history. He was an interesting being. Worth of spending time on at least. Loki huffed in disbelief; he couldn't believe Tony was really trying to lie to his face like he was a stupid schoolkid.

 

“I know him better than you. He tortured me, made me one of his puppets. It wasn’t easy. You have no idea what he can do to you without you even knowing it’s happening.”

 

“Loki, I care about you very very much but you are being paranoid. There’s nothing going on, he won't affect on any of us. You just need to trust me, okay?”

 

“But I can’t. You were just 20 hours with him. Don’t you see? He has an impact on you. You need to wake up. Just like you are, I was enchanted by his stories when he found me”, Loki said. His throat was aching by the all tears he kept on the side. Tony laughed and poured the coffee in his cup.  

 

“Technically I was with him only for 17 hours as driving took two hours and one I did other things. But Loki, we both need sleep. So let’s just go to bed and talk about this when we wake up, okay?”

 

“You are seriously drinking coffee right now. You are not going to sleep”, Loki blurted. Grin spread on Tony’s face.

 

“Well then I have to use this all energy on something… else”, Tony said as if innocently. Loki lifted his eyebrows. Man edged his hands on Loki’s waist. Loki laughed giving up his anger - for now at least.

  
“Right.”

 

***

 

“Hey, big guy”, Tony said and put his coffee cup and daily newspapers on the table. Thanos lifted his head and got up. It had been a month since Loki's worry filled conversation but Tony hardly remembered it anymore. There was more important things to do. 

 

“Hi, Tony. Nice to see you again”, alien said and smiled genuinely. Tony glanced at him quickly. This time Thanos' voice was soft and kind - which was weird since he almost every time spoke with very rough voice which, in Tony’s opinion, was his trick to drive others away from questioning and wasting his time.

 

“Yeah, sure. But I might have an idea for you”, Tony said walking closer to the glass cage. Thanos smiled. He knew that Tony had started to like him even in small scale and this proved it.

  
“And what that might be?”

 

“I’ll show you”, Tony said after a moment of silence. Thanos’ smile vanished.

“You’ll show me?”

“Yep.”

Tony started opening the door with hologram screen without hesitation.

  
“Tony… I don’t know if that's a good idea. The others might get angry with you if you let me out”, Thanos said. His voice was again rough and very deep. Tony gave a little laugh to Thanos’ worry.

  
“You don’t need to worry about that. I will handle them if they start to annoy me", he reassured. Thanos found himself smiling to Tony's determination. He had to admit that Tony had started to seem attractive to him. Tony let Thanos out. He was surprised how big Thanos actually was when he was standing next to him. The arm - well what was left from it - looked really painful.

 

“Does that hurt?” Tony asked walking towards the doors. Thanos glanced at it.

“Sometimes.”

Tony could sense he was lying but didn’t continue the conversation. Two of them walked to Tony’s bigger laboratory where he darkened the big windows so nobody could see what happened inside.

 

“What are we doing here?” Thanos asked watching around him. He had realized during the days he had spoke with Tony how smart he was - so he didn't surprise when he saw all kind of devices in Tony’s lab.

“I told you. I have an idea for you”, Tony said cunningly. Thanos followed Tony in interest. Tony opened his hologram screens and reflected one of the pictures to the table between them. It was a big arm prosthesis. Thanos lifted his glance to Tony.

 

“What is this for?” he asked seriously this time.

 

“It’s for you. You need two arms after all”, Tony responded casually and walked around the table to Thanos. He lifted the hologram arm to that point where it was supposed to be. Thanos watched Tony while he worked and secretly admired the passion in his eyes.

 

“Move it”, Tony said proudly after a moment. Thanos moved the hologram prosthesis and it moved like a normal arm. Thanos shaked his head in disbelief even though Thanos knew everything about holograms but the fact that Tony did this for him, got him in wonder.

 

“Tony… This is spectacular”, alien said and looked at him. When their eyes met each other Thanos smiled genuinely and kneeled before Tony to be on the same level with him. Both of them were quiet when Thanos lifted his real, functional hand on Tony’s hair. Titan wanted to this all the time but was surprised when he actually did it. For last two weeks he had held himself back from showing any kind of affection towards this stong-willed being. The next thing surprised Thanos even more when probably without realizing Tony landed his hands on the back of Thanos’ neck. Tony couldn’t stop himself from feeling titan’s thick skin beneath his fingers. Something fluttered in his stomach. Before anything else happened someone shouted in panic:

“Tony, where are you!?”

And this voice belonged to Steve Rogers. The shout didn't come far away from the laboratory. Thanos jumped up quicker than anyone would've believed. The alien grabbed the hologram and detached it like an expert.

 

“Hide it”, Thanos said heavily. Tony agreed with Thanos’ unspoken plan to hide the prosthesis and play innocent. It took a moment Tony to hide the plan of the prosthesis.

 

“Tony?!” other shout. It came from the room where was Thanos’ cage. In a few seconds the doors to laboratory blew open when Steve entered. He was breathing heavily and was apparently frightened. Then he saw Thanos and almost straight away attacked him, punched him but the titan didn't move. After Tony realized what was happening he pushed Steve away.

 

“Rogers! Calm down!” Tony yelled. He kept Steve away from Thanos. Tony glanced at the titan quickly and by the rushed eye contact Thanos got on his knees - as a sign of peace. Steve breathed heavily and backed up away from Tony.

 

“Why he isn't in the cage?” Steve asked crudely watching at Thanos precisely over Tony’s shoulder.

 

“He isn't an animal and he has been there over a month so I decided to give him a walk”, Tony answered steadily. Steve shaked his head watching at Tony now.

 

“Tony, you just can't give him “a walk” randomly without telling us. He could’ve killed you”, Steve said. Thanos laughed silently to him. How pitiful Rogers was. So petty and honorable.

 

“Yes, I can. Now take your ass out of here”, Tony said and pointed at the doors which were still open. Steve stood a moment just staring at two of them - unlikely pair to be.  
“Now!” Tony pressured.

 

“Tony we need to talk. Come down after you have locked… _him_ back in there”, Steve glowered and left them. Thanos got up after they didn’t see Rogers’ broad shoulders. He smiled proudly to Tony.

  
“What?” Tony asked and couldn’t stop his smile.

 

“I’m glad that you can stand against him. He seems to be in the belief that he’s in charge”, Thanos said watching Tony walking in a circle. He stopped and watched at the alien.  
  
“Yes. That’s exactly what he thinks. Jeez, you are good at that”, Tony chuckled and shaked his head slowly and smiled.

  
“You better go and talk to him. Put him in place. You are in charge here Tony, aren’t you?”

 

“You might be right. And I will. But I probably should lock you up again”, Tony said slowly, thinking. “Just because, you know… They’ll kill you and me if I don’t."  
Thanos smiled and nodded to express that he understood.

 

Together they walked to the other room and Thanos freely walked in the cage. Tony pulled out his hologram screen. Before he locked the door, Thanos gently touched his shoulder.

“Thank you, Tony.”

 

Tony nodded blandly and locked the door leaving Thanos alone. He was just starting to internalize what had happened few minutes ago. He didn’t know what to think. He kind of hated the idea of Thanos actually being interested in him somehow but the fluttering feeling in his stomach told totally different story.

 

***

 

Everyone went quiet when Tony walked in the kitchen. Almost everyone were there - including Loki. They stared at him.

  
“What?” Tony asked and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Natasha and Steve glanced at each other and Steve cleared his throat. Okoye, Captain Marvel, Okoye, Thor, Rocket and Nebula were holograms behind everyone. They all were on missions in space expect Okoye who was in Wakanda and Thor who was in New Asgard.

 

“Stark, why did you want him there?” Thor asked, cutting Steve off. Thor looked tired and he hadn't trimmed his beard in a long time. Even Loki's presence didn't make him smile. Tony stopped for a second but quickly continued making coffee. Then he turned to watch the group of shattered beings.

  
“Because he is our solution. With him we can have them all back”, Tony answered calmly. Most of people there shaked their heads. They had lost their hope. He heard how Rocket laughed.

“That was the best joke I have ever heard!” the racoon hybrid roared. Nobody seemed to care about him.

 

“We can’t have them back. We lost. And Thanos destroyed the stones”, Steve said and apparently tried to be sensible with Tony.

“There’s lot of chances. He’s brilliant and if I - we - just get to know to him-” Tony was cut off by Nebula.

  
“My father will not change his mind. That was his plan and now he has fulfilled it. This is how things are now and he’s there for nothing.”

Tony shaked his head. Everyone were so hopeless. They didn’t see any way out of their situation - even if there was a way.

"Nebula is right, Stark. Maybe you should just give up this thing you are doing", Carol Danvers strengthen Nebula's words. Tony rolled his eyes in irritation.

 

“I appreciate the effort, Danvers but you guys are so miserable that you don’t even want to see other options. We can try. We can always try”, Tony said and tried his best to not lose control. People glanced at each other and talked without words. Everyone wanted to say something but they didn’t do so. Maybe because they didn’t want to offend him or they were scared. But sadly also Tony understood this wordless conversation and he didn't have time to say anything before Loki raised his voice.

 

“Tony, you are blind. You don’t see the whole situation because of Thanos. He controls you”, Loki said finally. Everybody turned to watch him and had probably forgotten that he still existed.

 

“I do see our situation and more. The solutions we should try to figure this mess out. But **you** are so blind that you don’t see them. And you are deaf too because you don’t listen to me!” Tony started to lose it. Everybody looked awkward and didn't move at all expect for the uneasy head turning side to side when the Avengers looked at each other wondering would somebody dare to say something. 

  
“Jesus...” Tony sighed and poured the coffee into the cup. He was so tired of living among that all sadness. He had enough of that. Maybe Thanos was right - was time to show their places.

 

“Tony, we are just worried about you”, Natasha said calmly. Tony laughed not happily but in anger.  
  
“Sure you are. There’s nothing wrong with me! So once in your fucking lives it would be a good time to listen to me! Because I’m going to be the one who is going to save your asses!”

Everybody were freezed and looked like they all tried to think how to calm him down - even how to apologize. Tony huffed and turned his back to the people in the kitchen. Thor whispered something to someone and Tony turned to look at him.

“Huh? What was that? Surely you can say it to all of us”, he snapped at Thor. The God of Thunder and Rocket who was apparently the one Thor had spoke to glanced at him. 

“I just said to Rocket here that you are totally mental. You keep that… monster here like a pet. So for once you could think what the rest of us lost!” Thor shouted to Tony. Tony chuckled and walked closer to hologram Thor. They stared at each other without blinking. 

“If you one more time call him that, I assure to you that I will come to your little village there and beat the shit out of you”, Tony whispered and smiled to him turning around and walking away. He wasn’t even sure what he meant by ‘that’ but what was said was said. 

 

“Tony, we are-” Rhodey started but was cut off by Tony who turned to look at them again.

“Sorry? Huh? Bullshit. You are scared. Look at you. World’s heroes. You should be out there! But you are not doing anything but bullshitting me about what I do because I’m trying to solve this whole situation! So now you need to shut the fuck up and help people out there!” after these words Tony walked away with the coffee cup shaking in his hand. Group of people were left there in awkward silence. Tony climbed the stairs up again. He was angry at the people downstairs and decided then and there that he was going to save everyone - whatever it takes.

  

***

 

After two weeks Tony had managed to create Thanos' prosthesis. It was behind few sleepless nights and long night talks with Thanos but it was worth it when it was finally ready in front of their eyes.

“There it is”, Tony said and watched proudly the prosthesis on the table. Thanos stood next to Tony, hand on his shoulder.

“You really did it. Thank you”, the alien said and smiled.

  
“Of course I did. Now sit down so we can put it in place”, Tony smiled back and lifted the prosthesis. It was silvery and very heavy. It looked like a normal arm and it worked like that as well but it included few special features. It could take any kind of hit and it didn’t get damage at all. It was made out of vibranium after all. It was also a weapon - it had several blades in it and also a little bit of Tony’s nano tech. Nobody else knew about these special features expect Thanos and Tony. They both end up with conclusion that it wasn’t good for others to know about them.

Thanos walked to his chair and sat down. His chair was two times bigger than normal person’s and it was actually made for Hulk but well Banner was in his treatment so he really didn’t need it. Tony carried the arm prosthesis to the miniature hoist which lifted the arm to the right place. It was Tony’s turn to be an amature surgeon. He sat down and pulled the table full of different instruments.

 

“Why do you do this?” Thanos asked after a moment of peaceful silence. Tony shrugged but answered soon with words:

“Because I believe you can change.”

Thanos leaned back and chuckled. He was little bit confused about Tony’s kindness and some sort of affection. When Thanos had first time seen a vision about Tony he couldn’t have ever thought about sitting one day in the same room with this man who was currently putting on the prosthesis that he had made just for him and him alone.

 

“Don’t move”, Tony said and very carefully connected the nerve to the prosthesis’ programm. The arm moved a little bit every time Tony connected a nerve and programmed it to work perfectly.

 

“It works at least”, Thanos said and looked at his vibranium hand when it twitched a little bit.

“Shh”, Tony hushed but quickly glanced at Thanos who smiled at him. He grinned back feeling the old fluttering in his stomach.  
  
“What?” Tony asked and continued his painstaking work because programming had to fit perfectly or hell would be free.

 

“I just enjoy watching when you work”, Thanos answered and closed his eyes for a second when the second nerve were connected to the programm. Tony didn’t answer in a minute because he was working with a risky area with programming.

  
“You do?”

“Mmhm.”

 

After ten silent minutes Tony connected the last nerve (third one was especially tricky and needed more attention). The prosthesis was still twitching but it would be ready in few minutes.

 

“What do you think others will think of this?” Thanos asked still eyes closed. His voice was dry but still familiarly bone-shaking. Tony shrugged again.

 

“I don't really even care. They've lost their hope and they don't see a solution for this situation on Earth.”

Thanos nodded but didn't comment otherwise. He didn't really know what Tony wanted him to do. And how Tony thought he could change. Maybe Tony was just naive. Too naive.

 

“And now… It's ready”, Tony said after few minutes. He backed up as Thanos admired his new arm which worked - like he knew it would - perfectly. Thanos stood up, walking to the window to see it in the sunlight. He smiled. Tony leaned back in his chair. Whole work had lasted for a couple of weeks and it really looked like it was worth it.

“This is amazing, Tony. You are magnificent”, Thanos said and turned to look at him. Tony just laughed.

  
“I know I am”, he said carelessly even though he felt how his insides turned upside down when Thanos looked at him with that amount of admiring. At the same time he felt bad for Loki. He had been mad at Tony for the last weeks and Tony had guessed the reason: Thanos. He kind of understood Loki and his anger. Being tortured by Mad Titan must have been hard. Thanos had walked to Tony’s vinyl record collection while man himself was in his thoughts. Tony didn’t see which record he picked but he guessed it by the first words.

 

_I want to dance_

 

“Haha, Whitney Houston, huh? You’ve a great taste, big guy”, Tony said and he already tapped his fingers to the table along the beat.

“I’ve had a time to discover your collection”, Thanos said and looked at Tony for a few moments. He didn’t know should he take the risk.

“May I have this dance?” Thanos asked and walked few steps towards Tony stretching his hand for him.

 

_I've done alright up 'til now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls_

_The loneliness calls_

 

Tony hesitated for a second but laughed then. The words came out of his mouth like he had been waiting for this moment for some time already.  
“Well why not”, he said and walked to the titan and took his hand. That moment when he touched him the tension between them grew hundred times.

 

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 

Thanos spinned Tony once and he laughed almost falling down but Thanos catched him just before hitting the floor, helping him back up. It was natural for both of them. Like they had danced along this song for decades.

 

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

 

Tony’s other hand was on Thanos’ waist and other in his hand. Thanos’ normal hand was on Tony’s shoulder and other had a hold on his considerably smaller hand. Both of them laughed at each other. Locked and lost in their eyes.

 

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Sooner or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

 

Neither of them didn’t remember the outside world anymore. There were just them and Whitney’s voice.

 

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

Thanos lifted Tony up and he wrapped his legs around Thanos' waist. Thanos kept Tony up by catching his back. He could feel Tony’s raised heartbeat and his smile tried to light up the whole world.

 

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

 

Tony slided down and his partner spinned him few times. They were like match made in heaven and both of them felt it. Even Thanos who at first tried to just manipulate Tony on his side was now fully charmed by him.

 

_Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

 

Thanos pulled Tony in his arms, protecting him like he would do anytime in the future. They were complicated couple. Neither of them admitted anything and they tried to act like strangers, nobodys. Tony leaned his forehead to Thanos’ chest and felt how Thanos slowly caressed his back. Nobodies. Neither of them really didn’t see it coming. It was weird. They were so different, from so different backgrounds. They didn’t even notice the song ended. Thanos still hummed the lyrics of the song and his chest rezonaded because of it. Tony didn’t want that moment to stop but it did when Tony’s phone rang. They fell down on the real world and Tony quickly withdrew from Thanos and fumbled his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

 

“It’s Steve”, Tony said.

“Don’t answer”, Thanos blurted.

“I fear I have to”, Tony gave him a apologizing smile and pressed the green phone symbol.

 

 _“Tony, you need to come here”,_ Steve said without greeting at all. Tony lifted his brows.

 

“No, Rogers, I don’t need to do anything you-”

 _“Just come down here. We have something for you”,_ Steve said seriously with cold tone.

“Jesus… Yeah, I’m coming”, Tony answered and ended the call.  
“Let’s go down. Steve wants to talk”, the man said and put on his jacket.

  
“Wait… You want me with you?” Thanos asked and looked genuinely surprised. Tony laughed.

“Yes, blockhead, I do. Come on then.”

Haltingly Thanos followed Tony. He hadn’t been downstairs before. Maybe after this he could tell Tony what he really felt and how weirdly wrong it seemed to be.


	2. You Love Him, Don't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I'm writing the third chapter atm. Hope you can wait for that heartbreak :D

 

Tony walked through the corridor Thanos after him. Thanos looked around. The place was simply beautiful. He also knew that his appearance wouldn’t make other Avengers too happy. Especially when Thanos had a brand new prosthesis on. He didn’t hesitate going there because nobody wouldn’t attack him - and if they did, there would’ve been new red walls. 

“Hey, you wanted to-”, Tony started before he walked in the kitchen but when he saw what happened there, he stopped and went quiet. There was Avengers with Loki. Loki was on his other knee. He had black suit on and he holded a green ring box. Tony stopped Thanos by putting his hand on alien’s large chest. Loki went white and jumped up when he saw Thanos. 

“What is going on?” Tony asked after a moment of awkward silence. Everyone there stared at Thanos like they saw a ghost. 

“What is he doing down here? Why he is even alive?” Thor asked fiercely. He stood behind everyone and this time he was flesh and blood. The God of Thunder was in a bad place with himself. His beard and hair were untouched and he looked like he had a very bad hangover for two weeks in a row. He took few threatening steps towards Thanos. The alien lifted his hands and took one step backwards.

  
“I have no bad intentions”, Thanos said lowering his head.

“Yeah. He does not. But could someone finally explain what the hell is going on?” Tony asked and looked around ending up looking at Loki who still stared at Thanos with anger and fear in his eyes.  
“Loki here was going to propose you but you kind of ruined it. Why is he here?” Rhodey answered and stood aside arms crossed. 

“I asked him to come with me”, Tony responded absently staring at Loki who had finally pulled his eyes away from Thanos. The titan stood behind Tony putting his hands down. Then Loki kneeled again looking at Tony and him only. Tony just stared at him mouth slightly open.

  
“Anthony Stark, will you marry me?” Loki asked opening the ring box. The ring was wide and golden.  
“I…”, Tony glanced quickly at Thanos who had tilted his head and smiled a little bit. The smile wasn’t sad or oppressive - it was genuine. Everybody waited for the answer.

 _“Whatever makes you happy. We have time”,_ Thanos’ words from few weeks back replayed in Tony’s head. He turned to look at Loki who waited nervously.      

“Yes, Loki. I will”, Tony answered and smile spread on his face. Loki laughed happily and jumped up to kiss Tony. Applause filled the room. Thanos was the only one who didn’t clap his hands together. He just watched the happy crowd and despised it. 

“Can I have the ring?” Tony asked laughing and leaned his hand over to Loki.

“Oh yeah…”, Loki mumbled and slided the ring on Tony’s finger. Everyone in the room looked happy and even Natasha, who had been sad for the last months because of Clint, smiled happily. This was a moment where everyone forgot sad outside world. Everyone expect Thanos. When people in the room gathered around the happy couple to congrat them, Thanos walked away. He went outside. The evening has started already and there was starts on the sky. He had no intentions to escape but he wanted to breathe some fresh air. Thanos walked to a pench and sat down. He thought nobody had notice that he left but few moments later Nebula walked to him. She didn’t say anything she just sat down next to him.

  
“Remember when I took you and your sister to Yatera to look at the most beautiful stars in the universe?” Thanos asked suddenly looking at the stars. Nebula glanced at him.  
“I do. She tried to kill me there. Almost drowned me in the fountain. You praised her and operated me after we got back from there.”

Thanos turned to look at Nebula. 

“I made you better. The best you could be”, Thanos answered calmly. 

“You tortured me. Cut me into pieces and made me into a monster. You never praised me. You operated me again and again. Every time I lost a fight to Gamora.”

“It was necessary.” 

“No it wasn’t. I just wanted a family. A true family. I never had friends. I never knew love - I still don’t. I just tried to be better, I tried to please you the best I could but it wasn’t never enough. But when I finally found my sister again - you took her away from me. You took everything. My family and friends. I guess you can’t understand. You could never”, Nebula accused. She spoke with calm tone which wrecked moment to moment. Thanos lowered his glance down to his hands. 

“It needed to be done. This world was in the edge of destruction. She died for a good purpose. I loved her just like you did. Now everything is in the balance - just like it should be”, Thanos said lifting his glance to the sky again. Nebula gave a bitter laugh. 

“You really don’t see, don’t you?” she asked looking at him. 

“What?”

“Planets are now more unbalanced than ever before. People are killing themselves because they lost everyone. There’s orphans all over the universe more miserable than ever. You did save nothing.”

Thanos sighed and shaked his head.

“The world will build itself up again. More powerful than ever and everyone will realize sooner or later that what I did was the right thing to do.”

Nebula slowly got up. She looked at Thanos who looked back in peace. She was quiet for a long time, thinking what he saw in Thanos’ eyes. His father’s eyes. He seemed to be lost. Didn’t know where to go next.

“You love him, don’t you? Tony. You have fall in love with him. I thought you couldn’t or maybe you just want to own him... but you care about him nonetheless. Why?” 

Genuine small smile spread on Thanos’ face. Then he shrugged rubbing his hands together.  
“He’s brilliant and has a good heart. He’s strong. He doesn’t care what others think. He is something I have never seen before. Something I need so I can be better”, Thanos beamed. He was compeletely enamored by this gorgeous being.

“But he loves Loki. You can never have him. He isn’t property”, Nebula said still trying to analyse his father. He seemed to be serious. Well, Nebula didn’t expect anything but truth and that she got.

“I know he does. And I’m happy for him. And it’s all I can ask him to be: happy. He is not happy with me, I can see it but if he is with Loki, I can’t ask anything else.”

 

***

 

_Months flowed fast. The Avengers were helping with wedding arrangement. Even when the world was sad there was happiness somewhere. You could assume that Tony was on his happiest moment - he wasn’t. Every night he lied down next to Loki and tried to get sleep. He just listened to the sounds of sad birds through an open window. Loki was calmed down and he didn’t stress Thanos anymore - so much at least. Tony didn’t visit Thanos anymore so often but had given him access in his laboratory. The man couldn't shake off the memory of Thanos dncing with him like a lover. When he finally got sleep he saw dreams about Thanos lovingly wrapping his arms around Tony. Protecting him. Telling him they had time. Then Tony woke up heart beating faster like it was trying to escape the reality to the dreams._

 

***

 

Six months after Loki had proposed him it was one of those nights again when Tony couldn’t sleep. Around 2 AM he got up in the intention of drinking a glass of whiskey after rolling in bed for three hours. When he was halfway to the bar counter he didn’t want a glass of whiskey anymore. Tony turned back and walked outside in his blue morning gown to his car and got in. He did this all in seconds of impulse. He drove to the headquarters. Maybe he just needed someone else than Loki or one of the Avengers or maybe he wanted to escape. 

Tony drove his car to the courtyard and walked in the facility. Whole building was quiet because everyone were probably sleeping but of course Thanos was exception. Tony stopped on his way to upstairs walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine, two glasses and bowl of sandwiches which were probably made by Natasha - Avengers’ official sandwich eater. He needed alcohol after all. He climbed the stairs up and almost dropped the bottle.  
“Shit!” he cursed but made it with everything whole to the top of the stairs. He couldn’t open the door to the room where Thanos was so he kicked the door and soon titan came and opened the door with surprised smile.  
“Tony what are you-?”

“Shhh shhh. Take the bowl I don’t wanna clean the floor”, Tony hushed and Thanos took the bowl so Tony got proper grip of his precious wine bottle and glasses. He carried them to his worktable in the laboratory. Thanos had been working on something clearly because lights were on and something metal lied in the corner. Tony poured wine to the glasses and leaned the other one of them to Thanos. 

“And what is this for?” Thanos asked watching the red liquid closely. 

“Drink it. Let's toast to a shitty world”, Tony said and lifted the glass. Thanos was just amused because of Tony’s sudden show up. He drank the wine and put the glass down watching Tony drink.

“Why are you here? You haven’t visited me in weeks”, Thanos asked curiously and sat on his chair. His prosthesis was in places a little bit black - like burn marks but on vibranium.  
“How did you get those?” Tony asked pointing to the marks passing titan’s question. Thanos glanced at them.

“I’ve been working on something”, he answered shortly and smiled. Tony raised his eyebrows to ask for more information. Thanos shaked his head.

“It’s a surprise. A wedding gift”, titan said and glanced at the corner. Tony turned to look at it.  
“Ugh. Weddings”, he murmured and seemed fed up with the idea of them.

“You don’t seem to be excited”, Thanos said and secretly was happy about it. Tony huffed and shaked his head pouring more wine to his glass. Thanos put a mark on how tired Tony looked like. His hands were slightly shaking and he didn’t seem to concentrate. 

“I’m not over excited of the idea that I’m going to marry someone when the world is in this condition. Earth on its saddest moment and I should marry the love of my recent life. There’s no sense”, Tony said after a moment and stood up walking to the window. This time there wasn’t stars and it looked like sky was ready to cry. For the first time of Thanos’ so far life he felt that he had done the wrong thing. It almost scared him. He had lived over thousand years and **now** he felt a moment of hesitation. Now when he was just with Tony and heard the bitterness and sadness in his voice.

“Do you mean you don’t want to marry him?” Thanos asked carefully and trying to ask it like they were talking about weather. Tony glanced at him quickly. He saw right away that Thanos wasn’t actually sorry for him. 

“I-- I don’t know. It came so fast. I broke up with Pepper when I got back on Earth. Well she actually broke up with me. Then Loki came here and I… I really like him. We are similar. Daddy issues and stuff but…”, Tony shrugged and drank the last of his wine turning to look at Thanos. The titan had stared at him and listened and now he nodded.

“Tony, I say this as… an associate: talk to him, tell him what you feel. You shouldn’t do something you are not sure about”, Thanos said after a moment. He considered every word he said. Small smile wiped Tony’s face when Thanos hesitated at the word ‘associate’ and knew he wanted to say something else instead. But Tony continued the conversation normally.

“That’s exactly it! I do almost everything in a second of impulse - at least I used to. Maybe I’m just old”, Tony said and shrugged. “I didn’t know you know something about… being in a relationship.”

Thanos chuckled and leaned back tilting his head a bit. He loved to see a bit of genuine amusement in Tony’s eyes. Especially when they didn’t meet so often anymore.

“I know how people act. Especially humans are… complicated. Feelings are not so unambiguous.”

Tony walked closer and look at Thanos. He was surprised. Surprised about Thanos’ behaviour. His eyes were so much different looking. They were full of compassion and something like eagar.

“You’ve changed”, he said and poured more wine pulling his glance from Thanos.

“Have I?”

“Well, first time when we talked here you said humans are incredibly small minded race and now you say we’re complicated”, Tony answered leaning on the table. Thanos smirked and got up. He walked to the window. Tony followed his movements closely. Thanos still limped because of the injury he got from destroying the Stones. The titan didn’t show any signs it would’ve bothered him.

  
“On my home planet I was told how we can find only one whose soul could connect with ours. The race or gender won’t matter because destiny would bring them together. I was also told that I can’t find anybody. I was told I was destined to be alone. And I believed it as a young man. I swallowed everything what Eternals told me. Maybe that was a mistake”, titan told. Tony drank his wine in peace and just listened to Thanos’ surprisingly deep story. He heard bitterness in his voice. Maybe it was justified.

  
“So have you come in conclusion that there’s actually someone who loves you- or uh… connects soul with yours? Have you found them yet?” Tony asked pouring just more and more wine. Thanos glanced at him and smirked - again. Normal person would’ve probably felt uncomfortable seeing that smirk but Tony was so far away from normal as can be. 

  
“I don’t know. Have you?”

Tony lifted his eyebrows and chuckled drinking his precious wine again. He saw Thanos smiled when he turned his eyes back to watch the sky.

“How do you know you have found the one?” he asked staring at Thanos intensely. Moon was just starting to peek out behind the clouds and it shined directly inside making other (burned) side of Thanos’ face shady. 

“You just do. The souls will fulfill each other and you will feel more safe than ever with them. Any storm, any peaceful night - you don’t want to leave those moments because you are with them.”

“Jeez, that’s way too deep for me. Some romantic nonsense”, Tony laughed. Thanos turned to look at him. The small smile had light up his face. Tony's heart sank when he saw that smile.

“Is it? Let’s think that soul is made of life’s turning points, your spirit and mind and generally of your feelings”, Thanos said and walked closer. He snapped his fingers and light went off. Tony looked around him and chuckled putting down his glass and crossed his arms.

  
“Okay, I’ll play with you”, the man said and gave up under Thanos’ asking glance.  
“Take my hand”, titan smirked and leaned his hand to Tony who took it with major doubt. Thanos took him to middle of the floor. 

“Humans see soul as this spiritual being but I was taught that soul is a collection, a storage for your feelings, thoughts and events.”

“Those are brains, dear”, Tony said and laughed. Something inside of him was freed when he held Thanos’ hand and laughed genuinely. Maybe that was something he would never experience with Loki.

“No. Brains include knowledge-”

“And feelings. Jesus, I should give you a lesson about human brains.”

“You are not listening to me. What I mean is- well okay, it’s easier to do this way: close your eyes”, Thanos sighed. He was patient because he knew Tony was a man of logic, not feelings. Tony stared at him for a moment in disbelief. 

“Should I really close my eyes around you, huh?” he asked as if worried but was mostly just amused.  
“Come on. Wouldn't be the first time, charmer”, Thanos encouraged him. And that was frank flirting and Tony felt again that familiar fluttering but he huffed casually and closed his eyes to cover his reaction. He nevertheless sensed that Thanos had noticed it.

“Good. Now you have to picture an empty room.”

“This is so stupid.”

“Just do as I say”, Thanos said and couldn’t stop a little smile on his face when he noticed how impatient Tony was. Tony did as he said and pictured an empty room. 

“Fill the room how you want. There’s feelings, memories, traumas and everything which have shaped your life including people”, Thanos spoke with calm and therapeutic voice. Tony did that. His mother’s death, escaping the cave, taking the nuke to the wormhole… The list continued. Tony nodded when he was ready.

“Now connecting souls means that… Well you can so to speak 'expand' your storage room and the companion of your soul has the mirror image of your room. Get it?” Thanos explained. He still held Tony’s hand and felt how it was sweating. Tony didn’t open his eyes or answer Thanos' question. He tried to memorize details of his soul… Or the picture of it. 

“How you can connect the souls? I mean… how do you know how someone’s soul looks like?” Tony asked seriously. Thanos chuckled and took man’s other hand too. He was proud that Tony got the idea.  
“You ask. Or you just feel it.”

“Tell me how your soul looks like”, Tony said after a moment. He probably didn’t even notice that he had freed his hand from Thanos and wrapped them around him. His forehead leaned on Thanos’ chest just like months back in the same room. Titan's heart beat raised due to infatuation he felt.

“My soul?" Thanos hesitated for a moment. "The room is under a red light, there’s two big boxes on the right side and big shelf on the other. At the end of the room is big empty space and I can’t fill it. The floor is golden and the walls are gray as beton. My room doesn’t have roof - it’s filled with stars”, Thanos told and all the sudden Tony withdrew from Thanos and looked him in horror for a second. Thanos tilted his head as their moment broke like a glass. Lights went back on when Tony snapped his fingers.

“Oh shit”, Tony said slowly. 

“What?” Thanos asked. Tony grabbed the whole bottle of wine and drank it faster than he should’ve. He was quiet for a minute and while putting the bottle down he slowly said:

“Maybe you are just messing around with me or you are just being a huge dick but it appears that we are connected with your soul-whatever-romantic-nonsense. Who would have guessed?” 

Thanos stood at his place for a second or two and walked then back to his seat sitting down. 

“Are you kidding me?” Thanos asked after few silent minutes. Tony had bend over to explore the drawers of his desk in hope of alcohol. He stuck his head up from behind the desk.

“Do I fucking laugh?” Tony crouched back down. Thanos leaned back and covered his face in his hands. Tony found a bottle of brandy. He thought discovering the fact that he was Thanos’ soulmate would’ve affected him more but it didn’t. He wasn’t happy about it but neither he was angry.

“Well this is better than nothing”, he said and poured it to his class and sat down in front of Thanos. There they sat in silence. Tony perhaps didn’t understand how important and difficult thing this was - Thanos did. He stared at the ceiling. 

“Tony, I have to tell you something…” Thanos said soon and leaned forward. Their height difference was so big that Tony looked like child. He glanced at Thanos and kept drinking without a word. The titan felt how anxiety built up inside him as he was going to finally speak his mind.

“This half of a year what I’ve spend here has been interesting time of my long life. I don’t know why you wanted me here but as you did so… I’m grateful. You’re extraordinary man, Tony. I have never felt this way and to be honest it… kind of makes me feel uncomfortable.”

Tony looked at the titan who had killed the boy who he should’ve protect. His mood was totally turned upside down. But now he was uncomfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable when he killed half of the universe. He decided to be polite and asked:

“What do you feel then?”

“You, Tony. I think - as impossible as I thought it was - I have fallen in love with you.”

That moment stopped everything everywhere. It was like splash of ice cold water. Tony stared at him. The glass in his hand shaked. Suddenly he felt the old and familiar raising heartbeat and feeling that he couldn't breathe. Anxiety attack. For few seconds he stared at Thanos and then threw the glass aside. He ran outside of the laboratory clenching his chest. As he jogged down the stairs he stumbled and almost fell down. However Thanos had followed Tony and before he fell, Thanos reached out with his prosthesis and unlocked one of its special features; Tony’s nanotech composed by titan's command and catched him before he hit the stairs. Tony glanced at him as the tears of panic rolled down on his cheeks. Nanotech gathered back inside of the prosthesis. The eye contact lasted for few seconds but then Tony jogged the last stairs and ran outside. For a moment Thanos thought about going back to laboratory but decided to go after Tony to check that he won't do anything stupid. 

When Tony got outside he slowed down and walked to the closest bench. It was raining and when Tony sat down he was already soggy. He heard his heart beating still fast and it tried to escape to somewhere. His hands shaked and head felt heavy. Thanos’ words rang inside his head like non-stopping fire alarm. Thanos loved him? Couldn’t be. That was a lie. It must’ve been. It was just a plan to get Tony to consent on something what Thanos was going to do. He said this to himself even though he knew Thanos was genuine with this. But maybe the critical part was what he himself felt.

The rain was heavy and Thanos had walked after Tony and watched him from the door. He didn’t want to go close because he didn’t want to scare him. It was a stupid idea to tell him what he really felt. He actually didn’t know that it was either “falling in love” or just some kind of obsession. Thanos was sure Tony didn’t know he was there watching him like a creep. He enjoyed the view of the man of logic and iron sitting there in the rain like an abandoned piece of glass. Tony maybe didn’t feel the same as the titan did but he didn’t care as long as Tony was happy.

But Tony didn’t know what he felt. It was like a big pile of lead on his heart. Thanos was a mass murderer and a maniac but he had changed to better - just like Tony had hoped when he started to spend time with him. Loki instead was a complicated man with lot of issues and dark past. They were similar and maybe that was what blocked Tony from fully loving him like he should have loved. Then it hit Tony like a bus: the souls shouldn’t be similar they should be identical mirror images just like his and Thanos’. He stood up in intention to go inside and speak to Thanos but when he lifted his glance to the door, Thanos was already there. He stood next to an open door and watched him, head tilted as he used to do. Tony hadn’t realized earlier how much he loved that head tilt. They stared at each other before Thanos walked closer. The door shut itself behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you so I…", Thanos said and looked at his hands but after lifting the glance he noticed that Tony didn't care about that.

“I’m sorry, Tony. For everything I have ever done to you or… to the universe. I regret and I hope you can someday forgive me my actions", it took lot of effort to get these words out and he was surprised when it actually happened. Tony glanced at him all over and sensed that he was serious and did actually regret - as impossible as it seemed to be. Tony smiled a bit and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue morning gown.

“I thought about what you said and… I don’t know can I ever understand why we are connected but I will try. And I don’t know what I feel but I feel something towards you. It’s weird and I can’t handle it but I will try to do that too. I suck at promising but… maybe someday I can understand this situation”, Tony answered and chose his words carefully. Thanos smiled and nodded. He was happy with the result.

“Maybe you want to come back inside and change your clothes because you’re soaked”, Thanos smirked referring to his tripping clothes.  
“Yeah, I do. And we still have the sandwiches! You will eat them too even though you don’t need to. I can’t eat them all alone so you’ll have to help me”, Tony answered and walked to the door Thanos after him.  
“It’d be my honor. I haven’t eat anything but fruits in many many years, it’d would be fun to try to eat something else again.”

 

***

 

_Weddings were cancelled and New York left behind over two years ago. Now Thanos and Tony lived in Georgia by a beautiful lake in a cottage. They did everything together since Tony had said the magic words and forgave Thanos._

_They had started to jog around the lake every morning when they moved there. The trail was almost two miles and Tony got tired every time half way and they stopped on the same spot and sat there for a moment before continuing. They discussed about everything there and did something else… which was not so world improving._

_They lived normal life without the Avengers. They hadn’t - naturally - accepted Tony’s decision about being with Thanos. They left New York few months after Tony told Loki that weddings will not happen. Tony lived with Thanos in Avengers New Facility while they looked for a nice cottage where to live. Loki moved to New Asgard, to Norway, with Thor because he couldn’t stand US anymore._

_They still tried to figure out how to cancel Thanos’ actions. Even though both of them knew they couldn’t get Gamora back as she died before the decimation, they still hoped they could get her back. Same with Vision. Thanos was truly sorry for his actions and for the first year they lived together he was always saying sorry when they discussed about opinions on saving the people who died. But gladly Tony made Thanos understand that it was unnecessary to say sorry to Tony all the time if he had already forgiven him._

_Even though the relationship had it problems like every relationship does, they fought for it. Only ones who were (almost) comfortable with Tony's decision were Rhodey and Bruce. Natasha too was starting to accept it even though she didn't like it. Bruce was now green, big and strong on the outside but he was still Bruce on the inside. He didn't know what had happened when he came back from the treatment after six months since Thanos and Tony had left Avengers' facility, but when Avengers finally told him about everything what had happened during the last 18 months, he knew it was necessary to happen and he was the first one to visit them in their new home._

_Natasha had a new job - aside telling the traveling Avengers what was happening - with orphans on Earth. She was guiding children to the new families. And this was what in the first place changed Natasha's opinion on Thanos and Tony because two of them (with Natasha’s help)  hadn't live alone in over a year..._

 

***

 

 

“Theo, come on!” Tony shouted from the door. Four-year-old boy ran from the kitchen still eating his sandwich. 

“Hey! What did I told you about running while eating?” Tony said and wiped bread crumbs off the boy’s face.

“Sorry, dad”, Boy smiled cunningly and shaked his dad’s hand away.

“Have you packed? Natasha is here soon”, Tony asked and held boy in place. He sighed like his dad was just helplessly stupid.

“Yeah, yeah”, Theo answered and went under his dad’s arm and ran towards Thanos who sat by the lake reading a book. The titan turned to look when he heard his son's footsteps. He put the book down and got up to catch Theo. He threw the boy in the air and catched him. Theo laughed and wrapped his arms around Thanos' neck hugging him as Thanos kept him up with one hand. He quickly glanced at Tony who was just walking towards them. The man smiled to that view. His husband with their child.

"Who will fetch him?" Thanos asked Tony. 

"Probably Natasha", he answered and smiled at Theo who played with Thanos' glasses. "Little guy, are you sure you have packed up your stuff?" 

Boy was just trying on Thanos' glasses which were really oversized and they slipped on his chin. 

"I have", Theo answered and smiled innocently. Tony catched the glasses of his head and Thanos let the boy down.

“Go and pack now. Auntie Nat is going to be here any minute now”, Tony said and pushed Theo towards the cottage. The boy ran inside red hair jumping joyfully. When he was out of sight Thanos crossed his arms and sighed.  
“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Tony”, he said. Tony chuckled and put the glasses on Thanos again (which required Thanos leaning down).

“Why not? Natasha is trustable and so are others. There’s no need to be worried.”

Thanos huffed and shaked his head. 

"I just…" Thanos gritted his teeth thinking that should he say it out loud what he had been considering for a while now. "Do you remember how sceptic they were when Natasha first time brought Theo here? They hate me and they think he's not safe with me. And I fear they might take him away as they are scared I will hurt him", Thanos said looked to the lake. Tony scrunched his eyebrows and then took Thanos’ hand in his own. Titan glanced at his partner. 

“If they’re gonna do so, I’m gonna make sure they can’t ever touch our family again. I promise you, they will not take him away without consequences”, Tony said and stroked Thanos’ arm with his other hand. Little smile remained on his face for a few seconds but then a car drove to the yard. Natasha disembark the car and waved her hand. For Thanos and Tony’s surprise Bruce was with her. He stand up from cargo space and smiled to the couple. Tony walked forward and hugged Natasha.

“Good to see you again”, he said and smiled stroking her arms. Natasha smiled back.  
“You too, Tony.”

Thanos walked to Bruce and shaked his hand vigorously. The clouds covered sun for a while and the sunlight dimmed making two big men looking like something from outer space (which Thanos was in the matter of fact).

“How are you, dr. Banner?” Thanos asked and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Bruce was the only one who Thanos could communicate without awkward pauses and angry glances.

“I’m fine, actually, thank you. How’s your life going here? We haven’t seen in a while”, Bruce smiled. Tony walked next to Thanos where he felt more safe. Now the clouds moved forward revealing the sunlight again.

  
“We’re doing good. The garden starts to be ready now”, the titan answered and swayed his head behind him. The garden was indeed ready. Flowers of every color were blooming happily between huge trees. 

“Have you swam yet? Last weeks have been rainy - at least in New York”, Bruce asked and glanced at the beautiful lake which reflected sunbeams. The place was the most calming place you could see. The flowers and trees covering the brim. Creatures lived in the forest surrounding the cottage and the lake.

“Yeah.We’ve been thinking that we teach Theo to swim here. He can’t get even hurt when Thanos is around”, Tony answered and wrapped his arm around Thanos’ waist. It was Tony’s way to always remind others that everyone are safe when his partner was around. 

“Where is Theo by the way?” Natasha inquired and peered around. Tony sensed right away that she was worried.  
“He’s inside. Theo! Auntie Nat is here!” he shouted and soon Theo zoomed from the house backpack jumping on his back. He ran straight to Natasha and jumped in her arms hugging her.

“Hello to you too, little guy”, Natasha beamed and smiled wide. Thanos looked at them and felt urge to snatch Theo from her and tell them to leave the place but he held himself back. Tony of course noticed how tense Thanos was and held him even more close to himself. Natasha put Theo down and looked at her wrist watch.

“We have to go now. Steve is in the town and we have to pick him up too”, she reported and smiled at Theo even though he was talking to his parents. Thanos almost let out annoyed sigh. Steve goddamn Rogers. Thanos didn’t feel comfortable at all knowing that Steve was going to spend entire weekend with his son.

“Okay, go then if you have to”, Tony sighed and kneeled down to speak to Theo.

“Behave like a good boy then. Don’t do anything stupid and if something happens remember what we taught you", last words he said in an undertone to boy's ear. Theo nodded and glanced then at Thanos. Enormous titan tilted his head and smirked. He kneeled down and hugged his son. 

"I love you, papa", Theo whispered wrapping his tiny arms around Thanos' neck. Warmth spread inside titan's chest. Nothing was better than a hug from his own son.

"I love you too, bud", Thanos responded and one more time messed his curly red hair. Tony quickly glanced at Natasha and noticed how little smile visited corner of her mouth. Then she reached her hand for Theo who took it and waved at his dads. Thanos got up and landed his hand on Tony’s shoulder and pulled him closer. 

"Don't scorch, Nat. You've precious cargo with you", Tony said. Nat laughed quietly. 

"Have I ever drove recklessly?" she asked and raised her eyebrows. 

"Yes you have! Remember that one time in Sokovia?" 

"That doesn't count. It was emergency!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Say that to yourself", Tony laughed as Natasha was getting Theo in car. Bruce was already in the cargo space and smiled widely. Soon everyone were in and ready to leave. Nat started the car and waved to the couple standing on their yard. Car left their property and Theo waved at them as long as they saw him. Thanos sighed anxiosly. 

"He'll be fine. Trust me", Tony said and slowly caressed titan's arm. Thanos looked at the lake and really hoped that everything was gonna be alright.


	3. Everything Will Be Fine

"Hey, biceps!" Tony shouted and glanced in from the open door. Giant titan turned to look at his partner. 

"What?" 

"Did you call Steve and his crew here?" 

"What?" Thanos asked again even though he had heard. He wiped his hands on a towel after washing dishes. "Why is Rogers here?" 

"Well, that's what I was wondering."

Thanos walked to look at this surprise with his own eyes. And there they were. Natasha and Steve and someone else that Thanos didn't recall seeing earlier. Reason that this visit was a surprise for both of them lied in last year as it had been tough for Avengers and Tony. After Theo visited Avengers, Tony and Steve fell out hard. The old fight about Sokovia Accords reached the surface and it almost end up in a fight. Tony accused Steve of abandoning Avengers for Bucky. And of course Steve, who had lost his best friend during decemation, lost the control and Thanos had to put him in place. After that Avengers hadn't see Tony or his family - including Natasha and Banner. Banner didn't want to leave Nat and Nat rooted for Steve - mostly. 

"Sorry, guys. Dinner isn't ready yet. But you can stay over to wait if you want", Tony stated and walked a little bit closer as Theo observed the crew. Little boy didn't really remember why he couldn't meet Auntie Nat anymore but he waved at her. Woman waved back and smiled. Thanos stood at the door in the shadows so they couldn’t see his judging eyes. He certainly didn’t want Steve there as he hadn’t do anything else but caused anxiety to Tony.

"We should talk, Tony", Steve insisted with severe look in his eyes. Tony sighed and shaked his head tiredly. Then he let Theo down whispering:

"Go inside with papa. Make the salad ready."

The boy ran to Thanos who kneeled down to pick him up. 

"What daddy said?" 

"That we should make the salad ready. Can we put eggs in it?" the boy ingruided. Thanos chuckled gently.

"Of course, teddy, of course." 

Titan glanced at Tony who looked back with meaningful gaze. Thanos nodded with so small movement that it was almost invisible. Then he walked to the kitchen Theo sitting on his arm. He knew how difficult this would be to Tony.

"Let's make very good salad, shall we?" 

 

Tony nodded to the visitors and walked to the terrace's dining set and sat down sighing more deeply. Steve, Natasha and Scott walked to the terrace. Tony observed them. He had no idea why they were there. He couldn’t think anything that would get Steve to meet him.

"Hi, Tony. It's been a while", Steve spoke with stiff voice. The tension between them was so strong, it was visible.

"Yeah. I wonder why", Tony smiled artificial and tapped the table looking at the lake. Multiple thoughts raced in his mind. Everybody were quiet until Tony spoke again:

"Why do I have honor to welcome you three here tonight?" 

Steve sighed and looked at Tony like he was under a great burden. 

"Tony, we might have an idea how to bring everyone back", Natasha answered for Steve and crossed her arms. Tony laughed a little bit shaking his head to mark his amusement. 

"Did you now? What kind of magic you are going to use?" 

"Time travel." 

Tony glanced everyone on the terrace in disbelief and chuckled. 

"Nice. Did you forget to take your pills in the morning?" he mumbled. "That's impossible. We're not living in _Back To The Future_ world."

Then Scott sat down in front of Tony. He started speaking like a professional. 

"It's possible. When Thanos happened in Wakanda, I was in Quantum Realm on a mission."

Tony raised his brows. He had no idea what they were chasing with this. He heard Theo speaking happily to Thanos inside but was sure Thanos was listening to this talk. They had together tried to solve how to bring everyone back. 

“That was five years ago but to me it was just five hours. You get me? The time works differently in there."

Tony freed his arms without knowing it. So there was a possibility? Or then not. Tony shaked his head and tried to get rid of all hope that had suddenly popped up in his mind. 

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck's scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition. Can we agree on that? In layman's terms, it means, you are not coming home", he said in forbidding tune. He didn't want to give himself hope when behind him there was multiple failures and cries of hopelessness. 

"I did", Scott stated bravely. 

"No, you accidentally survived. It's an billion-in-one cosmic fluke. Now you want to pull out... what you call it?" there was scorn in his rough voice. 

"A Time heist?" Scott answered jokinly.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream", Tony started to lose it. He was angry at Steve for disturbing his life with punch of ridiculous ideas, attempts of hope. 

"The stones are in the past. We could go back, we could get them", blond man said. His eyes were serious and he looked like he hadn't truly laughed in many years - which was almost true. 

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everybody back", Natasha added. The voice coming out was hopeful which surprised Tony. What happened to all that Clint drama? Maybe it still disturbed her but she didn’t let it show. She was talented like that.

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony blurted. He glanced inside to the kitchen and made an eye contact with Thanos who was also concerned of this visit and its subject. Thanos heard disgust in Tony’s voice which made his heart beat faster. He knew Tony still hated him for that and he understand why so didn’t blame him.

"I don't believe we would", Steve spoke with unwavering voice. He was so hopeful and sounded like wanted Tony in their "time heist". They didn't have anyone else and it kind of satisfied Tony. He was gonna leave Steve on his own just like he had left Tony. 

"Gotta say it. I sometimes miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help, if there is no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute the said, time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise", Tony hissed in delicate anger. He didn't slip anything. He was calm but only his voice told other story. He was annoyed and tired. Tired of trying and annoyed of people who still had hope to return everything back to normal. 

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. I mean, no talking to our past-selves, no betting on sporting events…", Scott sat down and tried to keep hopes up but was cut off by Tony. 

"I'm going to stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on, ' _Back To The Future_?'" 

"No." 

"Good, you got me worried there. Because that would be horseshit. That's not how Quantum Physics works", Tony sneered. How it was so hard for them to understand?

"Tony, we have to take a stand", Nat encouraged Tony softly after a minute. Tony looked at her in hopelessness. 

"We did stand and yet here we are." 

"I know you got a lot on the line. Your husband, your son. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did and now, now... we have a chance to bring her back, bring everyone back and you're telling me that you won’t even…", Scott stammered. He slammed his hand gently on the table when he said: "a chance to bring her back". 

“That’s right, Scott. I won’t even.”

Tony sighed. He glanced at the kitchen again. Thanos wasn't watching. He was cutting the boiled eggs while Theo sat on his shoulders and used top of his head as a pillow. Smile wiped his face in a few seconds and then he turned back to look at the visitors. 

"I can't." 

He moved his glance to Steve whose arms were crossed and he shaked his head. Natasha looked at Steve like asking what to do next. Soon little boy zoomed from the out door and jumped in his dad’s lap. 

"Papa told me to come and save you", Theo said and hugged him.

"Good job. I'm saved."

Tony rested his head on Theo's shoulder and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Most of the anger he felt melted away when he heard the beat of little boy's heart. Then he looked again at the crew. 

"I wish you would have come here to ask me something else. Anything else", Tony said while standing up and looking straight into Steve's blue eyes. Theo was in his arms and watched all of them like excited puppy. Nat smiled at him.

"I'm honestly happy to see you guys, after so long time… Maybe you should stay over dinner? Table is set for six.”

For a few seconds he thought Steve was gonna punch him because of the flame in his eyes but he just took a step forward. 

"Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you - I really am… But this is a second chance", Steve standed cutting Tony off. The flame in his eyes calmed down and he looked like he was ready to beck on his knees if that would get Tony to say yes. 

"I got my second chance right here, Cap", Tony said and glanced at the door where Thanos was standing. “Can’t roll the dice on it.”

Scott hadn't noticed Thanos and he jumped up quickly. Thanos glanced at him and wanted to laugh but he just snorted quietly. 

"If you don't talk too much, you can stay over dinner", Tony said and turned his back to the trio with a sad smile. Thanos reached his hand to land it on Tony’s back. He made a last warning look on Steve and vanished in shadows.

"Are we gonna stay over dinner with that Harvey Dent and his family?" Scott whispered referring to Thanos whose face was half burned because of destroying the stones five years back. The injuries weren't that bad anymore since the time and Tony had healed them. 

"No, I don't think we're that welcome", Steve mumbled and looked at the house turning back to the car Natasha and Scott after him. 

"He's scared", Nat stated looking at Steve who sighed. 

"He's not wrong", man answered. 

 

Inside the house Tony had just let Theo down and looked outside slightly opening the curtain. Scott had probably just started his asking hour of what they were gonna do next because his mouth was moving quickly and he seemed to explain something. 

"Did you listen?" Tony asked watching how black car drove away. 

"Of course I did." 

"And? What do you think? Is it possible?" the man turned to look at his partner. He didn't want to hope but couldn't help the boiling feeling inside his chest. Thanos glanced at him. 

"I don't know, Tony. It would be very dangerous even if it was possible…"

"But is it possible? This is a yes or no question." 

"I don't know, maybe. This isn't a yes or no question. This so much more complicated and you know it", Thanos sat down and started to gather food on Theo's plate. Tony sighed and sat down too. He rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm so tired. I'm tired of trying", the man said and leaned on chin on his hands. Thanos handed the plate to Theo and then turned to look at Tony. 

"We have already everything we need. Why we should make a difference with time travel or whatever?" Tony added. Thanos reached his prosthesis and took Tony's hand in his own. 

"True, **we** have everything we need but not everyone were so lucky. That's why we tried to solve it - and we failed. It's good that someone still tries. And time travel could be possible."

 

***

 

Later that day Thanos was upstairs putting Theo to sleep as he used to do every night. Tony sat down in front of hologram table listening to Thanos deep voice echoing from upstairs as he told amazing stories from his home planet, Titan. After few deep breaths Tony asked Friday to simulate models for time travel in the Quantum Realm. He kind of hoped that he would fail, on the other hand he didn't. Tony asked her to run a test model of inverted Mobius strip.

“ _Processing_ ”, Friday said. Tony stared how blue hologram processed slowly. He rubbed his chin anxiously. Then the orange words “ _model succeeded_ ” appeared on the corner. 

"Holy shit", the words escaped from his lips as he leaned backwards on the chair. He stared at the slowly spinning succeeded model. 

"What is it?" Thanos asked as he was coming down the stairs. Tony glanced at him and then at the model.

"Is that…?" 

"Yep. I figured it out", he mumbled staring at his invention. “Time travel.”

Smile lighted up Thanos' face and he walked closer kneeling next to Tony. He watched bright blue hologram rotating on the table.

"You did it, Tony", Thanos whispered pressing gently his lips on Tony’s cheek. Tony glanced at him and got up. He walked to the ratcheting fire in the fireplace and sat down on a couch. Thanos was confused but slowly walked to the couch too.  

"Tony, this is amazing." 

The man sighed when Thanos sat down. He rubbed his chin and stared at the fire. 

“And terrifying”, Tony added quietly. 

“That’s right”, Thanos agreed.

Tony was thinking multiple things like what he was going to lose if something went horribly wrong. 

"We got really lucky", Thanos said after a while of silence and reached out to took Tony's hand in his own. 

"Yeah, I know", Tony replied with a sigh and squeezed Thanos' large hand like he was never going to let him go. 

"A lot of people didn't", titan said. "And that's on me", he added silently. Tony stared at him. Thanos still hadn't give up and blamed himself (with a good reason of course) and Tony knew that this could be realief for himself and for Thanos. Every day he saw unbearable sadness in his titan's eyes and it was horrible thing to follow. 

"But I can't help everyone."

"Seems like you can." 

"Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now... and stop." 

Thanos chuckled and moved closer to Tony and pulled him in his arms. Together they watched the flames in the  fireplace. 

"We have to do it. We have to", titan whispered gently.

“Something tells me I should put it in a lockbox and drop it to the bottom of the lake… and go to bed”, Tony sighed closing his eyes and leaning closer to Thanos.

“But would you be able to rest?” Thanos asked. Tony felt how Thanos’ heart beated strongly. And knew he couldn’t - neither of them could. Tony didn’t answer Thanos’ question but the titan already knew the answer.

 

Soon two of them heard how the stairs squeaked when their little boy ran down.

"Theo, you should be sleeping", Thanos said and standed up with "I'm-serious-now" face. 

"I couldn't sleep", the boy said and looked at his dads. Thanos glanced at Tony who smiled and shrugged.

"Okay then. What if I come and read you a story?" Thanos asked sighing and picked up his son who had big smile on his face.

"No. I want to hear the one about your brother", Theo gushed. Thanos chuckled gently even though his inside twisted out of disgust. The brother of him was a man who Thanos hated always had.

"Okay, bud, okay."

Thanos glanced Tony again who nodded and watched how his husband carried the boy. The sight was a dream he thought he could never have. The thought of losing it all consumed his mind like a disease. Tony standed up and walked to the kitchen. He wanted to make something little to eat. Thanos was usually the one who cooked because Tony was hopeless with it but he always tried his best. He knew exactly what Thanos wanted to eat - oatmeal with blueberries. He enjoyed eating even though he didn't need it. Tony knew that Theo wouldn't fell asleep until Thanos' story about his lawful brother was ended - and that story could've continued for hours but Thanos always shortened it and modified it to fit his own mouth. Tony knew exactly how much Thanos hated to tell stories about Eros.

 

After about 45 minutes Thanos came downstairs. Tony stood next to the kitchen table with a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries. 

"That took a while", Tony said quietly and smiled. He saw right away that Thanos didn't want to eat so he put down the bowl on the table.

"Yes”, Thanos responded shortly. “That little bastard keeps disturbing my life even in death”, titan added wrapping his arms around Tony who lifted his glance. 

“I hope you mean Eros, not our son”, he said and chuckled. 

“Of course I was talking about Eros”, he confirmed without any kind of expression. Thanos softly pushed Tony away and walked to his seat. Titan sighed and buried his face in his hands as Tony seated himself next to Thanos and looked at him.

“My perfect little brother. Mother adored him and soon Theo is gonna do that too”, titan sighed lifting his glance to the roof. Tony looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. Thanos usually didn't say these things out loud. Maybe the worry about upcoming time travel was driving him doing the things he usually didn't do. 

“He will not. He just wants to hear stories, he's a child. And he looks up to you. He wants to be like you."

"Well, we have to hope that he'll never be like me", Thanos smiled anxiously. 

"Well, personally I think that chin would suit him", Tony joked and stroked his rough chin. Thanos softly pushed him and laughed with him. His deep laugh still shaked the bones in Tony. Some things never change.

"You know what I mean. I don't want him to grow up into a mass murderer. I want him to have a good life surrounded by good people."

"And he'll get that if it depends on me."

Thanos let out an anxious sigh. Everything in the future were slowly eating him up from the inside. The pain and worry and everything in and between. The worry about that time when Theo will hear about his dad’s history. How he brutally murdered trillions - including his own daughter. Maybe Theo would get scared of him. Scared of getting hurt by his own dad when the time is right. Thanos knew that day would come when Theo leaves his childhood. Tony felt how tense Thanos was so he lifted his hand on titan’s cheek and slowly turned his head. He looked deep in his eyes and ran his other hand on back of Thanos’ neck. 

“Hey…” Tony started with so steady tone that it didn’t sound his own voice. “Everything is fine. We are a family. Whatever happens when we are going to save the world, he’ll be fine. Everything will be fine eventually”, he reassured stroking titan’s rough and burned cheek. Small smile spreaded on Thanos’ face and he leaned forwards pressing his lips on Tony’s. Tony smiled wrapping his hands around Thanos’ neck. As the kissing continued Tony climbed in his lap. Thanos’ hand wandered tenderly on his back when other one rested on his hair. The kisses were getting more steamy and demanding. Tony edged his hand under Thanos’ shirt to his back. He felt the scars from his previous life on his fingertips. Slowly Thanos started to pull Tony’s shirt off. His soft and warm skin felt like silk against his rough hands. The prosthesis was more rubbery and colder but it still felt the warmth from Tony’s body. Thanos tossed the shirt on the floor and let his hands grap Tony’s waist pulling him closer to himself. Titan felt how Tony smiled during their harsh kisses. Tardily Tony started to open the bottoms of Thanos’ white blouse but Thanos was impatient and standed up letting Tony down to sit on the table. Then titan ripped his shirt open so surely that most of the bottoms flied to the floor. 

“That was the third shirt on this week”, Tony said faking his horror. 

“Well, better make it worth it, billionaire”, Thanos answered and leaned over to push Tony against the table. 

  


***

 

Massive spaceship landed on the courtyard of a building with big “A” on its side. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seeing everyone was stressing him out. All that judging - not that Tony would’ve care about it but it disturbed him. Thanos stroke his cheek gently to get Tony open his eyes. 

“It’s gonna be okay”, titan said and smiled. Then he opened the buckle and standed up. He stayed and waited for Tony who wasn’t so sure was this visit a good idea. Now he had invented actual model for time travel - he wasn’t so sure about the safety of it. He glanced at the device on his hand. He hadn’t saw other Avengers in a long time. Especially Thor, he didn’t even know was he there with the others.

“Tony, we have to do this”, Thanos said steadily staring at Tony who tried to collect himself. 

“Yeah, I know”, the man took a deep breath and standed up looking up to Thanos who smiled hearteningly and reached out his hand. Tony grap it walking after Thanos who didn’t seem to care about anything else than his husband and the plan. 

“Wait a second”, Tony said quickly and jogged to the cargohole of the ship. He opened one of the metal boxes and sighed taking the big vibranium shield out of it. The surface was shiny and Tony looked at it for a long time. All the memories this shield kept inside. All the bullets it had shielded. 

“Tony?” Thanos called impatiently. The man woke up from his thoughts and took the shield with him. Back on upper deck Thanos stared at the shield.  
“What’s that?” he asked with amusement in his voice. It probably looked pretty ridiculous.   
“Something for Cap to calm him down. This is the shield my father made for him”, Tony explained watching it for a few seconds. Thanos observed at Tony. He looked like he was sinking in the river of memories and the titan decided it would be better if Tony wouldn't leave there.

“Okay then. Shall we?” Thanos asked and landed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony threw quick smile at his husband but inside he felt empty. Growing suspicion made him clench Thanos’ hand on his shoulder.

 

As they walked to the door of the facility, Tony saw Steve right away. He stood with crossed arms and thoughts in front of the building. Tony hesitated for a second but soon hesitation melted away and he remembered how to be himself. 

“Why the long face?” Tony asked as they walked closer. “Let me guess, he turned into a baby.” 

Steve lifted his glance with surprised expression on his face. 

“Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?”, Steve answered but didn’t really mark his words. Tony chuckled and detached his hand from Thanos’. Big titan left standing further when Tony walked to Steve. 

“It’s the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time you might wound up… pushing time through Lang. It’s tricky, dangerous. Somebody could have cautioned you against it”, Tony explained. He knew exactly what had happened. 

“You did”, Steve relented. 

“Oh, did I?” Tony smiled. His insides were annoyed but he was actually glad he was there. “Well, thank God I’m here. Regardless, I fixed it.”

Tony lifted up his hand and showed the device on it. 

“A fully functioning time-space GPS.”

Genuine smile lighted up Steve’s face. This was the exact reaction Tony hoped to get out of him. 

“Turns out resentment is corrosive, and I hate it", Tony continued after a while when Steve didn't find words.

“Me too”, Steve agreed.

“We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost, I hope, yes. Keep what I found, I have to, at all costs”, the man declared. He quickly glanced at Thanos. “And maybe not die trying. Would be nice.”

“Sounds like a deal”, Steve smiled and offered his hand to shake it with Tony. Tony smiled back and grabbed Steve’s hand shaking it like an old friend. Then the silence fall and Tony remembered the shield. He waved at Thanos and the titan walked closer.  When Steve remembered Thanos was there too, his small smile vanished and it got replaced by meaningless stone mask. Steve still wasn't okay with Thanos, which was understandable of course. When Thanos finally stood next to Tony he gave blue-red-white shield to his husband.

“I found this from the attic. I had to sneak it in the ship at night otherwise Theo would  have start to use it as a slide”, Tony smiled and slided shield on Steve’s arm. 

“Tony, I can’t take it”, Steve shaked his head and tried to offer it back. Tony laughed.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. My father made it for you, it belongs to you.”

Steve had a humble smile on his face as he looked at his old shield. He too, like Tony, remembered all the things he went through with that shield.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn’t bring one for the whole team. We are getting the whole team, yeah?” Tony asked to ensure they were all there. He didn’t want to do this with not full group.

“We’re working on that right now”, Steve answered quietly and glanced at Thanos.  
“They’re not gonna like you being here”, he added. Thanos nodded.  
“I know. But I know the most about the stones so you’re going to need me”, the titan said calmly and confidently. Tony took his hand and clenched it to tell that he was with the titan. 

“Well if you are sure. Come inside”, Steve said and walked ahead of them inside the familiar building.

 


End file.
